mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melvin Manhoef vs. Evangelista Santos
The fight was for the world Cage Rage light-heavyweight championship with Melvin Manhoef defending. The fight was one of the most insane brawls in the history of the sport. The Fight The first round began. They felt each other out. Santos missed a jab. Santos landed an inside leg kick nicely. Another a moment later. Manhoef blocked a high kick. Santos landed a leg kick. Santos missed a jab. Manhoef landed a left hook anda leg kick. Manhoef landed a massive inside leg kick and dodged one and landed a leg kick. Santos landed a body kick after eating a left hook. They clinched now. Manhoef defended a trip. They broke. Manhoef landed a right hook and a leg kick and blocked a high kick. Manhoef missed a left hook. He landed a body shot and a leg kick. Santos blocked a big flurrying combination. Manhoef landed a jumping knee to the blocking arms. They clinched. Santos seemed composed. The pace slowed a bit sort of. They broke eventually. Manhoef landed a good body shot. Manhoef missed a left hook and landed a big right hook. Manhoef missed another left hook. The whole time he was dodging punches from Santos. Manhoef blocked a high kick. Santos landed a right hook himself. Santos landed a left hook to the chin. Another. Manhoef blocked a high kick. Santos landed an inside leg kick. Manhoef landed a left hook and another. Back and forth. Santos landed an inside leg kick. Both were breathing heavily now, Santos more so. Santos missed a spinning back kick and blocked a return combination. Santos shot for a single and got it into what looked like half-guard nicely. Nope, guard. It was near the end of the round. Santos landed a hammerfist. Ten. Santos dropped back for a leglock. A heelhook. The first round ended, however. The second round began. Manhoef checked an inside leg kick. Manhoef landed a big body kick, Santos nearly caught it. Santos landed an inside leg kick. Santos landed a right hand. They clinched again and Manhoef landed a big knee to the body. Santos landed a knee to the thigh. Santos had the plum and he kneed the body. Manhoef broke with a right hand and another. A good left hook. A big left hook. A right hook. Manhoef blocked a high kick. Santos landed a big straight right. Santos put his hands on his hips and chin out. Santos landed a leg kick. Manhoef landed a right hand and a left hook and another right hand. Santos missed a few jabs. Manhoef blocked some combinations. He blocked three knees. Another to the body. Santos kneed the body and the face. Manhoef was out of gas. Santos kneed the body. He broke with a left hook. They clinched. Santos kneed the body. Another one. Another to the face. Another pair to the body and another to the face. Manhoef nodded. Santos landed an uppercut. Santos landed a weak high kick. Both had their hands down. Manhoef landed a body shot. Manhoef landed a left hook. Manhoef missed a massive high kick. Santos smiled. Manhoef landed a big left hook and a left hook and a right and dropped Santos. He dropped down to finish Santos but the referee stopped it. Santos, with a bloody nose, didn't know it was over and he sat up hammerfisting the chest thinking the fight was still on.